patisserie precure
by catcatpuss66
Summary: chocolat a japanese girl living in France meets sweets and soon they become precure, along the way the gain support from rose chocolat's little sis and chocolat's best friends. but also sweets devolops a crush on chocolat as chocolat looks a lot like a boy. what will happen read in patisserie precure. i know crappy summery it probably be better.


okay here's the characters

**cures**

takamachi chocolat/cure chocolate. tall and a tomboy. wears hair normally in a ponytail, looks like a boy when hair is down. her hair is chocolate brown and her eyes are blue. has a odd talent to see aura around people to see what chocolate types they are and like but upset that she oddly can't see her own. in cure form her eyes turn brown and hair becomes longer shoulder length. her theme is chocolate brown with subs as pink.

sweets amore/cure sweets. short for a 14 year old. long hair that left down. her hair color is white and hers eyes are pinkish-purple. has a pure crush on chocolat due to her boyish appearance, she actually believed that chocolat was a boy till she revealed it. in cure form, she has long pigtail pink hair with white steaks and her eyes stay pink but loses its purple glow. her theme is pink with subs of white. chocolate aura is mint.

**mascots**

cocola. cure chocolate's partner. looks identical to a chocolate bunny. detachable ears that are chocolate, ears grow back when taken. eye color is pink. turns into a chocolate and pink commune.

sweetie. cure sweets's partner. looks like a white puppy. ears have detachable rainbow sweets running down them, the sweets grow back. eyes are pure blue. turns into a pink and white commune.

caramel. not got a partner right now but it probably be another cure. looks like a average baby but with caramel hair that looks like cat ears and has a caramel colored cat tail. also has caramel eyes.

**side characters**

takamachi rose, chocolat little sister. mid-back pink hair with blue eyes. aura is strawberry. knows about precure after episode 5. close to her big sister. 8 years old.

Bella ballet. one of chocolat's best friends. loves ballet. according to chocolat her aura is blueberry. easy going and energetic, doesn't care much about grades.

Marie ballet. one of chocolat's best friends. loves water. according to chocolat her aura is raspberry. calm and gently but also shy at times. cares deeply about her grades.

Mrs musique. teacher at chocolat's school and class. wants to teach her students properly. chocolat says her aura is strawberry like her little sister. usually calm but can be stricted and mean.

takamachi mara. mom of rose and chocolat. seems to hold a secret. long pink hair with blue eyes. her husband seems to be dead. chocolat says that as well as her own she can't see mara's chocolate aura.

* * *

a young girl ran down the streets. well not young as she looked 16 when she was really only 14. her brown hair tied back into a ponytail using a pink ribbon. her sweet blue eyes gazed ahead of her as she continued to run at high speed to school. we then see two girls one with shoulder length raspberry hair and blue eyes, the other had long blueberry hair with blue eyes. they spotted the chocolate hair girl running towards them yelling ''marie-chan bella-chan!'' they smiled and raspberry haired one said ''chocolat can you stop using japanese honorifics'' chocolat smiling at them and continued running ''morning'' she said with a strong Japanese accent in her tone.

they walked inside of the school grounds ''you two are lucky your twins! i wanna twin that more girly then me!'' they both laughed at there tomboyish childish friend. enough though marie and bella were identical twins they shared barely any thing in common if you don't count their eyes and voices but other then that. marie, the blueberry haired quiet one was to the right of chocolat with her twin bella at the left. they came to the classroom and all took their seats. chocolat at the front next to the window. bella next to her twin on the back room next to the wall opposite the window, bella next to the wall with marie next to her. next to chocolat was a total empty seat, it had been like that for a good two months since the boy, who had been chocolat's former boyfriend but he had a guts to break her heart which lead to bella hitting him very hard with one of her ballet trained legs so he transferred

bella loved ballet and had after school training on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays as well as full day Saturdays. marie at weekends was either at the nearby river at the each of the nearby forest or in a aquarium in the next town which was Paris or in the close one just outside of town which according to marie was boring. no they didn't live in Paris no they lived in the nearest country side to it. chocolat's mom, mara worked off in Paris but didn't want her daughters chocolat and rose to have to live there so mara was home till gone 5 o-clock but chocolat had grown used to cooking for her and her sister and cleaning the house despite being a total tomboy. everyone started coming in and soon the bell went and the teacher came in. mrs musique was her name and she absolutely loved music so each student had to be good at something to do with music.

chocolat was good at the violin which she had grown up on. bella played the piano and marie sung. the teacher throw her hands on to her desk and yelled ''okay class we got a transfer student today please give her a good welcome!'' everything yelled back okay. the new girl walked slowly in to the class room shyly. she had flowing white hair and pinkish-purple eyes that had a beautiful glow to them that made all the boys blush happily. chocolat made a ugh sound under her breath but then caught the girl's eyes by accident and chocolat eyes spotted a faint minty green glow around the new girl _Yori ka? _thought chocolat in Japanese_ Shudan Shurui Soshite hazukashi gari-ya _(literally means, means nice and shy the first bit means mint?). the new girl now stood in front of her written name on the board, her name seemed to be sweets amore which the other way round meant love sweets when translated from Italian to english. the teacher smiled and said ''please introduce yourself'' the girl nodded and shyly uttered her name ''m-my n-name i-is s-sweets a-amore i-its a p-pleasure t-to m-ment y-you a-all'' the teacher pointed to the empty seat next to chocolat.

* * *

later that day, chocolat was out running on the back field, she was part of the sports club, which was a club that had all the sports and randomly picked one for each lesson today was field running which chocolat was winning by a total mile, half the group were struggling at half way through while chocolat, with her hair down making her look a lot like a boy and having a flat chest on her didn't help, was about 100 meters away from the goal and she was on lap 8 out of 10 with the others still on about 5 laps and the club lasted a good hour and around the hole field it was expected that a hole lap would take 10 minutes and 10 laps the whole club time, they were only half way through that hour and chocolat was close to finishing. she quickly past the goal and continued running closer to the others who as she past them stared at her in total shock. she was now on lap 9 so that lap and the next. chocolat wasn't even breaking into sweat but she was starting to pant. she quickly past halfway around the field within two minutes from starting that lap then sprinted on and within 3 minutes she reached the goal again and waved to the teacher who waved back along with the two girls who timed them running.

the others were now closer to the goal and some starting their 6th lap. they spotted chocolat and their face filled with a lot of shock and some even packed up their speed while the few very tired ones stay at the back and was now total half way through her last lap and still going fast and strong. she made 3/4 through and then sprinted totally sprinted the last lane and finished screaming ''i did it and probably broke a record!'' the timer girls looked at the times and nodded ''you broke the school record. the school recond is 45 minutes you did it in 35 and a half minutes almost ten minutes in!'' the teacher smiled and said ''you wanna go in the swimming pool you got your swim stuff?'' chocolat nodded wanting a break from running and she got her bags and went to the swimming pool and she went to sign in. the receptionist knew chocolat rather well and sometimes babysitter her and her sister when chocolat was doing homework and couldn't cook or clean. ''chocolat! i taking a total guess that you beat the school record''

chocolat put two fingers up in the air in a peace sign and grinned ''bingo! i did mrs sara'' mrs sara smiled and asked ''you going in the school swimming pool then as you probably tired and wanting a break from all that running'' chocolat nodded ''it wasn't really that much and a pretty much left the others at the starting line, their only one their 6th lap. rose has a phone and has her own club so i'll text her saying meet me at the swimming pools'' mrs sara nodded and signed chocolat in. chocolat brought out her phone and texted her sister. _imouto-chan gonna be out late tonight so meet me at the swimming pools.i might be able to gets us both in so pick up the your swim costume. i broke the school running rocord! :D. _she went upstairs to the changing rooms and got into her swimming costume and put her hair up in her ponytail. she sat at the edge of the pool went on the lifeguards spotted her and smiled ''i would guess your part of the sports club and you broke a record so you come to rest?'' chocolat nodded. the lifeguard smiled and said ''if you need me i be right in here'' she went into the store cupboard probably to arrange it all. chocolat pushed herself in and begin swimming length up and down the pool.

about 25 minutes later, a small pink hair girl with blue eyes appeared and said ''onee-chan i here'' chocolat exited the pool and hugged her 8 year old sister ''hi rose did you have a good day at school'' rose nodded and smiled. they went downstairs and got rose sign in. both were there for half a hour so by the time they were out and changed it was 4.30. they left the school grounds and on the way home chocolat who was happily talking to her sister bumped into somebody and chocolat grabbed her around her waist to stop her falling ''you okay?'' the girl looked up revealing that the girl was sweets and she was blushing. chocolat then realized it was probably because of her boyish appearance when her hair was down and it was down due to the fact it was soaked.

''um...im okay..'' chocolat smiled and then gasped as she saw a chocolate stand and went to get some. she brought her self a normal one, sweets a mint one and rose a strawberry one. she went back and gave the others theirs. sweets bit hers and smiled ''how...did you know i loved mint chocolate'' chocolat signed knowing she couldn't reveal that she could see odd auras that told her what personality everybody had and what chocolate type they liked. ''er lucky guess'' rose smiled when she got her strawberry chocolate and said ''onee-chan is good at knowing what chocolate everyone likes'' this shocked sweets ''onee-chan...your a girl?'' this caused chocolat to groan ''i got a boyish appearance but i am a girl. in truth im the girl who sits next to you in class. im takamachi chocolat and this is my little sister rose'' ''um i hate to be rude but why is your name the wrong way round...'' ''im japanese all those who live in the east have names like that'' these caused sweets to go ''oh...im sweets amore...14 years old new from Paris'' chocolat smiled and said ''our mom works off in Paris as a jeweler. her name is takamachi mara'' sweets nodded and smiled gently. ''hey wanna come to ours. mama works till 5 o-clock so she not normally back to 6 at the earliest''  


sweets somewhat blushed and nodded then she followed the sisters to their home ''we're lived here for the past 4 years'' said rose. sweets nodded and they went inside. ''rose go play i make dinner. wanna stay for dinner sweets-chan'' sweets blushed again and nodded. she sat down while chocolat when to cook. she grabbed her cook book and opened it only to have it glow, she screamed which made sweets come in. once the light was gone, a chocolate rabbit and a white puppy with sweets on it's ears stood on the side. they smiled and then said?! ''hi my cocola princess of chocolate'' then the dog spoke ''and im sweetie princess of sweets'' then both of them ''and your gonna become precure and save our now dying world patisserie kingdom'' chocolat stared at them and yelled ''ehhh!''

''if you don't believe us then'' with a poof they were communes one chocolate and pink, the other was pink and white. sweets picked up the pink and white one to have to open to reveal the head of the dog sweetie, chocolate grabbed the other one to have to open to reveal the rabbit cocola. ''okay both of you yell patisserie make up and turn the hearts'' their were hearts at the top of each commune. ''um okay'' they both said before saying ''patisserie make...up!'' they turned the hearts and were coated in light. soon both of them were in costumes. chocolat had a t-shirt and shorts and sweets had a dress. chocolat's theme seemed to be chocolate with subs of pink and sweets's theme seemed to be pink with subs of white. sweet's hair turned pink and grown into pigtails and chocolat's already ponytail hair grown longer but stayed brown. sweets eyes stay pink but lost the glow of purple and chocolat's turn chocolate brown. they went outside without thinking to hear a big bang ''so what we do cocola'' said a totally shocked chocolat ''go and beat the monster'' sweets pointed to the smoke now raising in the air ''there?'' sweetie then said ''yes go!''

they begin jumping to there and hear the voice saying ''no-food no-food'' a man in dark colors was yelling ''go no-food destroy all the candies and let me hear the crys'' this made chocolat mad. ''not while we're around!'' the man stared back and said ''oh really well try and beat the great overheat'' he yelled. this only made chocolate more mad so she jumped up and send a flying kick towards overheat which hit him in the right shoulder blade. he teleported away and chocolat continued kicking till she hit the no-food right between the eyes. she jumped and did a back flip in the air ''ha try that on for size! now for the introductions'' she and sweets did poses with sweets blushing.

''chocolate is full of love cure chocolate'' said chocolate

''great kindness comes from sweets. cure sweets'' said sweets

''were are patisserie precure'' they yelled together

''so stop destroying the food..'' started sweets

''and go back to where to came'' said chocolate

* * *

oh cliffhanger i hope you liked. this came to me randomly when i saw the french cure in happiness charge.


End file.
